The New Doctor
by Jacquera
Summary: The Doctor dies, regenerates but not everything is right about his new body.
1. Chapter 1

The tenth regeneration of the Doctor knew when his time had come, he had been feeling a strange sensation in the air for days, out of the ordinary but oh so familiar.

The planet that he had just saved had seemed like a normal one when he had first landed his TARDIS. For a moment he had thought that it was Earth, and had started to reminisce about Rose, Martha and Donna but stopped immediately when he saw the blue skinned woman carrying what looked like a brown cat.

"Hello" he had greeted the woman, and tickled the cat under its chin.

She had been most accommodating telling him all about the cute little animals that had appeared one morning, seemingly out of no where.

They had quickly become the pet of choice, everyone had to have one.

He had noticed then that everyone had one, a girl had one in a basket of her bike, a boy had one sitting on his head, and a man had one peaking out of his coat pocket.

He was almost tempted to get one himself, but being a time lord he had seen many things, and the sweet cat with its twinkling eyes was no temptation to him.

He had said goodbye to the woman and was just about to leave, when he noticed a picture stuck to a nearby lamp post. Underneath the smiling girl were the words, "murdered in New Sec Park, witnesses required."

"Have you heard about this?" he had asked the woman pointing at the sign.

She had shrugged, "who hasn't?" she had commented, "the deaths are all over the news."

"Deaths?"

"Yeah, mysterious ones, people have been found all over the city, not a mark on them, but all the liquid in their bodies had been drained."

The Doctor had pursed his lips at this; he had made it his mission for more years than he cared to remember to protect the innocent.

He had soon found out what was happening, that the cute little animals were really space vampires, conquering a planet through their cuteness, they then proceeded to suck it dry.

The Doctor had stopped them but not before one of them had bitten him, taken some of his blood, and now he was dying, though he knew that he would regenerate.

"But what a way to die" he had moaned, as he had stumbled into the TARDIS, "death by cat."

And as he flung out his arms, the light bursting from him, he didn't notice the small cat that mewed at his feet, caught up in the light.


	2. Chapter 2

The eleventh incarnation of the Doctor stepped out of the blazing light and wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

"Slim" he said patting his stomach, "big lips" he put a finger to them, "nice teeth" he banged a nail against a tooth, he felt his face, "young, very young" and then ran his fingers through his hair, "ooh big hair, big big big hair" he grinned feeling the mass that was now his own.

"Glad you like it" a voice seemed to whisper, but he ignored it and ran to his wardrobe.

"What shall I wear?" he said looking at the outfits strewn all over the room.

The first one he tried on was a pink leotard, with a frilly tutu; critically he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I like it" the voice said.

"Nope" he decided, "too drafty."

The next item of clothing he tried on was something that Robin Hood would have felt at home in, green cotton tunic, and green leggings, a jaunty hat finished the effect."

"You could shoot the Cybermen with arrows" laughed the voice.

"Yeah, too silly" the Doctor agreed.

A moment later he came out in a all in one silver suit, a helmet on his head, "delete" he said, as he wondered how the dress up outfit had come to be in his TARDIS.

"They would never know you were the Doctor" the voice pointed out.

"Bit tight though" the Doctor commented, taking part of it off, and noticing it was for a ten year old.

Finally after dressing like Margaret Thatcher, including the handbag, Dorothy, including a basket and a small dog called Toto, and a Cilerian wobblegoose he settled on a pair of black jeans, worn with a black t shirt, a woolly cardigan and the obligatory canvas training shoes.

"Nice" the voice commented.

The Doctor looked around, "who are you and what do you want?" he asked, anger seething in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oops, busted" giggled the voice.

The Doctor felt something wiggle on his head, rushing over to the mirror, he stared at his reflection. "Cool" he said looking at how long his hair was, but then an image of his much shorter hair when he had tried on the pink tutu flickered in his brain. "Not so cool."

Timidly he put his hand up to his tresses, for that was what they were now. They covered half his face, and seemed to be growing more by the second.

The Doctor grabbed a pair of scissors, and started to hack at his mane.

"I wouldn't if I were you" the voice sternly told him.

"Well you are not me" the Doctor dryly commented, looking at the much shorter hairdo. It instantly grew to momentous proportions again, falling past the collar of his shirt, and down to his chest.

"What the…" the Doctor muttered and was just about to start cutting his hair again, when he started to choke.

Something was wrapped around his throat, constraining it; he tore at his neck, and came away with hair.

He fell to his knees, and then face first onto the floor, just before he fell into oblivion; he saw more of the cut hair moving towards him like it was alive.

"I did warn you" the voice cackled.

"What do you want?" he managed to ask.

"Why Doctor" the voice responded, "I want you."


	4. Chapter 4

When the Doctor woke, everything around him was strange. He struggled through the fog of his mind, and finally managed to see his surroundings.

"You are stronger than I thought" said a voice, only thing it was his.

"What have you done?" he stuttered, only hearing it echo around.

"Most people taken over like you would have collapsed into themselves, but not the time lord, not the Doctor, you make yourself known, but you don't die easily."

"You bet I don't."

"Ahh, but that will mean you are self aware, you will see everything that is happening, though little good it will do you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This body is mine now, it will always belong to me, and you will remain, though in time you will probably do what all others would and revert into yourself, but just know this, you are trapped inside me."

"But like an irritating bee, I won't let you forget me" the Doctor seethed, "I will be here every day, and one day I will win control of my body again."

"Maybe, but by the time you are strong enough, you won't want your body anymore. Once it has tasted blood, then it will be tainted to you."

"What do you mean, tasted blood?"

"Well, I am a vampire" the voice that was the Doctor's said. "Now where shall I go? Oh I know. I will go to that little planet you love, the Earth. I bet I will find some tasty delicacies there."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor banged on the recesses of his mind, as he saw scenes of twenty first century Earth pass him by.

So far he had been able to provide enough distraction that the vampire couldn't concentrate enough to actually bite anyone but he knew that would change. He had to take back control of his body, but for once he was lost for ideas, he didn't have any idea of what to do.

He saw that his body had stopped outside a door; a hand rose within his sight and banged on the wood. A moment later the door creaked open to reveal the face of Mickey.

"Shut the door" the Doctor shouted, but only he and the vampire heard.

"Can I help you mate?" Mickey was saying.

"It is me" the vampire spoke, "I have regenerated again, and need your help."

"Doctor?" Mickey enquired, "I have only just got use to the second Doctor, and now you have changed again?"

"Yep" the vampire knocked on Mickey's forehead, "always did have trouble understanding things, but that is why you are Mickey the idiot."

A hurt expression crossed Mickey's face, he had thought that the Doctor thought much more of him these days, but it seemed he was wrong."

"I was wrong" the Doctor was shouting within his head, "he isn't an idiot."

"So" the vampire pushed his way into the flat, "read any good books recently?" he sniggered. He flopped down on the only armchair in the room, and looked up expectantly at Mickey.

"You need my help?" Mickey suddenly remembered what the Doctor had said. He suddenly felt important again, he was needed by the Doctor.

"Yeah" the vampire started to laugh, he was enjoying himself so decided to add to the young man's lack of self esteem, "I wanted you to tell me how to boil an egg, but now I remember you don't know how." And he started to laugh.

"Why do you want to boil an egg?"

The vampire pointed at Mickey, "oh you are priceless, rather stupid, but so funny."

"Hey, wait a minute" Mickey had had enough, "I thought you were okay now, sure when I met you, I wasn't too keen on you, but since you changed, you were a different man, nicer, kinder. Now it seems that you are worse that the Doctor I first met."

The vampire stood up, and ran in a rush of light towards the door, which he slammed shut.

"Mickey the idiot" he grinned, his fangs now showing in his smile.

"Oh no" Mickey shouted, "you have regenerated into a vampire."

"Indeed" the vampire said, and within seconds was behind Mickey lowering his teeth to his neck.

"Oh no you don't" Mickey yelled, and ripped himself away from the deathly embrace. He turned around and pulled something out of his pocket. "Sonic mp3 player, beaming loud music into your head" he declared.

"Well done Mickey" the Doctor said proudly, even though he had his fingers in his ears. He watched as the young man flung open the door and ran out.

The vampire was in deep pain, he was listening to "oh Mickey" by Toni Basil.


	6. Chapter 6

The vampire sauntered down the street, his anger has dissipated now, the little human might have fooled him but sooner or later he would catch up with him. Much harder to cope with was the laughter from the Doctor who had started singing the Mickey song to him.

"Shut up" the vampire said, to which he received a strange look from a passing woman.

"Make me" quipped the Doctor and continued to sing and laugh.

The vampire pursed the Doctor's lips, feeling his pointed fangs pricking them. "I know what will shut you up" he grinned triumphantly as he smelt a wonderful aroma that from his examining of the Doctor's memories he knew could only belong to one person, Miss Martha Jones.

-------------------

Martha had just got out of her bath, she had had a hard day at Torchwood, chasing Weevil along alleyways, and arresting a seven tentacles green woman who had been terrorising a modelling agency angered that they wouldn't take her on their books.

She padded to her bedroom and quickly dried herself and dressed in warm flannelette pyjamas and a valour dressing gown. She put on pink fluffy kitten slippers and went downstairs to make herself a hot drink before she went to bed.

"Hello Martha" a voice echoed from her lounge.

She was instantly on the defensive. She picked up the nearest weapon she could find, an old frying pan, and silently stepped back into the hallway, wishing all the while that her gun wasn't in her bedroom next to her old teddy blue bear.

"I'm here" the voice said, and a young man waved at her.

"Who are you?" she said, "you should know I know Kung Foo."

"Course you do" the man sniggered, "who taught you? Shakespeare?"

"What?"

"Or maybe it was the Jadoon; you know when they took the Royal Hope Hospital to the moon."

"How?"

"Maybe it was a weeping angel."

Martha shook her head to clear it, "I am sorry, who did you say you were?" she said with confusion, wondering why she wasn't shouting at him to get out.

The vampire ignored her question, and kept up with what he was saying.

"Maybe the Master taught you Kung Foo, though knowing him as I do, maybe not. I know who it was, it was Jack Harkness."

"Jack Harkness?" she felt strangely drawn to his eyes.

"Yeah Jack Harkness, otherwise as the Face of Boe."

"Doctor?" she trembled, "is that you?"

"Give the girl a sticker and send her to the top of the class."

She had no doubt anymore; there was only one person who could know what he had talked about, "Doctor, what happened?" She ran to him, feeling herself enveloped in his arms.

"I will tell you all about it, just as soon as I have a bit to eat" he mumbled into her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey burst through the door, took one look at what was happening, punched the vampire in the face, and grabbed Martha's hand. He dragged her away from him, and together they ran away.

The vampire watched them, "I will catch you sooner or later" he grinned, his teeth stained red from his nose bleed. "Mmm, tasty" he said as he ran his tongue over them.

-----------------

Late for her interview, the woman hurried down the road. A couple ran past her, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Oy" she shouted, "watch where you are going."

"Sorry" they shouted but they didn't stop to look at her.

"Charming" she commented and looked at her watch, "I am so late" she moaned, amd was about to break into a run when she saw the man grinning inanely at her.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello yourself" she responded, and tried to push past him, having no time for anything but getting to her interview.

"It is me" the man told her.

"I am very pleased for you" she dryly said, "now if I can just be on my way."

"Don't you want to chat?"

"Why would I want to talk to a man with a bird's nest on his head?" she asked sarcastically.

"We are friends."

"Never met you before mate."

"Of course" the vampire hit himself on the head, "I have regenerated" he whispered, "it is me, the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Donna!"

"Hey how do you know my name?" she asked, suddenly scared. "Are you some kind of stalker?"

"What if I am?" the vampire grinned, showing his fangs.

Donna hit him with her bag, the one with a brick in it.


	8. Chapter 8

For the moment knocked back into his own body, the Doctor winced with pain, "that hurt Donna" he admonished her as he held his head.

"Do you want another one?" she threatened holding up her bag.

"No, no" the Doctor shook his head, "can you help me though. I need help. Captain Jack, Martha, Mickey, Rose, one of them, please Donna help me." He was on his knees by now.

She shook her head at her stupidity and stepped forward to help him, "no tricks though" she warned him.

The Doctor shook his head, and staggered into a standing position.

"Where do you want to go?" she queried.

"Take me to your grandfather, Wilf."

"How do you know my grandfather?" she asked, but then realised that the man was muttering incoherently. "Okay" she huffed and supported him as they walked down the street.

"I will never get that job now."

-----------------

Wilfred Mott was alone on his allotment, day dreaming about his youth. He had lived a long long life, and had forgotten more things than he could remember. One thing he did remember was the time he had been a policeman before he had witness one to many murders, and had to move, and change his name and hide for his and his family's safety.

A long time ago, he had met a man who called himself the Doctor. He had travelled in the same blue box that his granddaughter had journeyed in. he was in fact the same man though as yet the Doctor hadn't recognised him.

"I look a lot older than I use to" he mused, "maybe I should tell him my real name."

----------------

"Granddad" Donna called over the allotments, she could see him up ahead, a shovel in his hand.

Wilf looked up, and grinned when he saw his girl, but then he frowned when he saw who was with her.

"I thought you were going to stay away" he hissed, "that it was dangerous for her to be near you, that she might remember."

"I know, I know" the Doctor stammered, struggling to get his words out as he fought the presence of the space vampire in his head, "but it was necessary, I need your help."

Wilf looked at the intense stare in the Doctor's eyes, and made a decision, "I will help you" he decided, "you can tell me what this is all about first though."

The Doctor's eyes strayed to where Donna stood, her face showing that her emotions were changing from pity for the obviously ill man, to anger that she had somehow been convinced to bring this complete stranger to her beloved grandfather. And then her expression would change back to pity, like she couldn't make her mind up.

"Donna love" Wilf interrupted her reverie, "go home and bring us a flask of tea will you?" he handed her the empty one, "and bring some biscuits back too please" he gave her his best smile, the one that she could never deny.

"Oh okay granddad" she mumbled, and with regret left the two men together.

The Doctor quickly brought the old man up to speed with his predicament, but it wasn't fast enough for as soon as he had finished, he started to scream and the vampire took control again.

"Ah" the vampire sneered at Wilf, "dinner that won't get away."


	9. Chapter 9

As the vampire bent forward to bite him, Wilf reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. He quickly flipped of the lid, and aiming it straight at the vampire's mouth, sprayed.

"Arrrrhhhh" the vampire gurgled, his voice changing from malevolent to benevolent, "arhhhh" the Doctor shouted, "you are brilliant Wilf, how did you know to use hairspray? The Polydimethylsiloxane within it has knocked the vampire back within me." He slapped Wilf on the back.

Wilf grinned, "You told me Doctor, you told me always to carry a can of hairspray for one day you would need me to spray it on you. I just realised that this is that day."

The Doctor shook his head, "I think you must have dreamt that Wilf, I have never said that to you, though I do remember saying it to…." His eyes widened.

Wilf nodded his head, "yes it is me, Tom…."

"Campbell."

"It is a long time since I have been known by that name" Wilf wiped a tear from his eye, I had to go into Police protection, it was too dangerous to stay in London, though even a gangster is nothing to what we faced is it?"

"No indeed, it is not" he smiled, "it is good to see you again Tom, I have thought of our adventure many times."

"Not as many as me I bet" Wilf challenged, "you have had loads more adventures. When you showed up with my girl, I knew it was you, especially when the aliens came."

"And you got to face our own adversaries again."

"I am surprised that the sight of them didn't give me a heart attack."

For the next few minutes they chatted, reminiscing about what had been, but then the Doctor's face turned serious, "I need your help Wilf; I need you to get me to the TARDIS. There is a room there that will hold the vampire back, though I will need a better solution if I am to have a normal life again."


	10. Chapter 10

They were just heading out of the allotment when Donna stopped them.

"It seems the day for meeting strangers" she said, pointing at a man standing by the road, "though at least he is good looking, not a skinny nothing like that one."

The Doctor ignored her, and hurried over, "Jack, Captain Jack Harness, it is so good to see you."

Jack's eyes lit up when he saw the Doctor, "is that you Doctor?"

"Yes, I have a new body, what do you think?" he twirled around.

"Very tasty" jack remarked, "but from what I have heard you have been scaring our friends, what is going on Doctor?"

"Arh."

Jack looked expectantly at him.

"He's been taken over by a space vampire, and keeps turning evil. He needs to get to his TARDIS, there is a room there which will let him keep control of his body."

"Arh" Jack responded.

"Grandad" Donna knocked her grandad's forehead, "what is going on in that head of yours? What a story."

"What about my Donna?"

"She could stay here, or go home" the Doctor suggested.

"Not on your Nellie, skinny boy, I am coming with you. You're not taking my Grandad of somewhere without me."

"Let her come, she might be able to help."

"But what about……………."

Jack shrugged, "looks like she is coming anyway, so we don't have a choice. But I will try to keep her preoccupied so she doesn't see anything."


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor was safely in his room, and was talking to Torchwood operatives who worked with Jack including Mickey and Martha.

"How are we going to get that vampire out of you?" Martha was saying, "you can't stay here forever."

"No" the Doctor replied, "there's no mirrors."

Martha shook her head at his joke, and opened her mouth about to say something, when there was a commotion outside.

"Just let me in" a strident voice demanded, "oh it's bigger on the inside."

"You don't say" came the dry witted voice of Jack.

"So what is going on in here?" the door handle moved, the door opened and in walked Donna. "Well this is a bit of a let down."

"Donna you were told to stay outside" Wilf admonished.

"I wonder why?"

"Okay enough" the Doctor shouted, "she will be okay if she stays in here."

"Are you going to tell her?" Wilf asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Tell me what?"

"That you are a stroppy, nosy and extremely annoying person" the Doctor replied.

"Oy you, I can still hit you with my handbag."

"No, not again" the Doctor put his hands up warily, "anything but that."

"Well tell me."

"You can't" Martha shouted.

"I have to, as soon as she came into the room I felt the vampire stir restlessly within me. He is scared, of her."

"I'm scared of her" Mickey said.

"Yes well. Anyway, I need to give her memories back to her, at least for the moment; she will be able to help me get rid of it. And like I said she will be fine if she stays in this room. Donna, come here."

"I don't think so."

"It's alright love" Wilf walked over to her.

"He won't bite" Martha said,

"We hope" Mickey muttered under his breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

With trepidation, she let herself be led to the Doctor.

Standing in front of his, she stared into his strangely old eyes, somehow familiar.

"are you ready?" he asked gently.

Suddenly she trusted him like he was her family. "Yes" she trembled.

He put his hands to her head, closed his eyes.

She closed hers too, and visions flashed before her eyes, ones that had been taken from her, ones that she had fought to retain, she was the Doctor Donna!

"Right, we need to get to work" she took control. She gave Jack a list of things she needed, and drew schematics.

Within no time they had built a device that fed of the heart of the TARDIS. On the Doctor's head she placed a helmet, a similar one she put on her own head, then she plugged them into the device.

"Turn it on" she instructed.

Mickey flicked a switch, and immediately the lights started to flicker, "that wasn't me" he said.

"Have you got the cage?" Donna shouted though she was in great pain.

She directed the entire extra that she had gained from the regeneration that had gone wrong into the device, which streamed through the TARDIS heart, and into the Doctor.

His teeth rattled as he shook in his chair. His nose started to bleed, and his body jittered. And then he stopped, and off the top of his head jumped off a cute little cat.

"Arh, look at the little kitty" Mickey was about to pick it up.

"Mickey, I thought you weren't an idiot" the Doctor jumped up, and scooped the animal up into the cage.

It hissed at him, and bared its teeth.

"What will you do with it?" Martha, ever the gentle, asked.

"There is a planet that has been set aside for them. And it is designed so they can't fly of it. This one will spend the rest of his life there, and turn into a vegetarian as all space vampires do when they get older. You know they only hurt people when they are babies."

"It's only a baby?"

"It will be fine."

"Yes it will" Donna jumped off her chair, and threw of the helmet, "well space boy, hadn't we better get it to its new home."

The Doctor grinned, "I suppose we should." He looked at everyone else, "fancy a trip around the Milky Way? he asked. "We can visit the planet Zetralia. You'll all love it, it has twin suns, ten moons, and the fruit taste like chocolate."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Wilf said, it is such a long time since I travelled in the TARDIS, it would be nice to have an adventure again."

"What?!" Donna said, shock showing in her voice, "when have you ever travelled in a TARDIS?"

"Arh have I got a story for you."


End file.
